In Which the Truth of Loki's Children is Revealed
by HidingFromTheSpotlight
Summary: In the aftermath of Doom kidnapping Loki, and his subsequent rescue, the Avengers learn more of Loki's past. When the truth comes to light, they'll each do their best to help the fallen god cope with the discovery that his children are not the monsters they were made out to be. Part 4 of the "Pay Me Proof of Your Pain" universe.
1. For Sale – Baby Booties, Never Worn

**HFTS: Yay, new story! This one is kind of dark (if I do say so myself) and I'm not sure about it. But I really wanted a story involving Loki's kids so here it is! This one will be a multi-chapter, btw. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

**Warning: Discussions of rape, child abuse/murder/infanticide, and various injustices.**

* * *

Thor stepped into the kitchen with Loki on his heels. His brother never strayed far from his side now, and Thor rightly suspected it had to do with whatever punishment is set off if he stays away too long. But he can only guess. Loki still wouldn't talk about it. He wouldn't tell them anything about what happened with Doom. It was a small mercy when SHIELD, after a short medical examination that had Loki clinging to Thor like a frightened child, informed him that Loki had suffered minor injuries at Doom's hands, apart from the stitches of course. They were removed, though Loki spent several days with his jaw in heavy bandages. In the few weeks since that horrifying incident, Loki had had nightmares and panic attacks that left him weeping softly. Thor had slept in his bed every night, ready to take whatever action was necessary to comfort his brother. Only very recently had the two of them taken part in battles, and that was when they absolutely _had_ to. Mostly they just spent their time learning to bake with May and using Peter as an impromptu tour guide/lecturer on modern culture. It helped that Peter's girlfriend, Gwen, found the two of them amusing and was willing to help them understand the world. But for now they were only trying to make breakfast, and they could handle that on their own. "Good morning, Tony. How did you sleep?" Thor asked as he padded over to the pantry.

Tony sipped his coffee and contemplated the question. "Okay, I guess. How about you, Thor?"

"We slept well, though I hope my snoring did not keep Loki awake. Sif and the Warrior's Three were most unimpressed when we would go questing and my snores shook the ground and kept them up."

"I can imagine. You haven't seen them in awhile, have you?" Tony asked lightly.

Thor shook his head. He very pointedly didn't look at Loki, focusing on putting four poptarts in the toaster. "For all I know, years could have passed since last I laid eyes on them, decades even."

"Time's a little different in Asgard, huh?"

"Yes. Brother could explain it better than I ever could," Thor said. "It is very complicated, though Lady Jane has an understanding of it no mortal has been capable of."

Tony nodded, refilling his coffee cup. "Tea, Loki?"

"You would… make tea for me?" Loki's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What is your price?"

"Please, like you could ever afford me. And it's a onetime offer, no strings attached. Just tea," Tony replied.

"Just tea?"

"Yep."

"All right. Thank you," Loki said, hands folded on the table delicately. "You aren't doing this out of pity, are you?" he added, his eyes focused on the table.

"Pity? The only thing I do out of pity involves the bedroom and I doubt we'll be doing _that_," Tony said cheerfully. He set a cup of steaming chamomile tea in front of the god and pulled up a seat.

Thor put a plate of poptarts and toast on the table and sat down. He was quiet for a few minutes, munching on one of the pastries. "Loki… although you were declared well, I must know. Did Doom… touch you inappropriately?"

Tony choked on his coffee, spraying it over the table. "_Thor_!"

Thor ignored him, staring intently at his brother. Loki pretended not to have heard him, sipping his tea with a blank expression. When Thor rested his hand on Loki's considerably slimmer wrist, the latter let out an exasperated sigh and finally turned his gaze on Thor. "Define inappropriately."

"In places he did not have consent to touch."

"I wouldn't give him consent to touch my thumb much less my privates," Loki replied. His poker face was impeccable, but his entire body had stilled the minute Thor had spoken.

"Did he rape you?" Thor asked bluntly.

Loki twitched, eyes falling shut. "No." A pause. "But he planned to."

Thor tensed. "Did he do anything else to you?"

"Thor, can we please not-" Loki began tiredly.

"I must know, brother. It is the only way I can make sure I am giving you the help you need," Thor said, dropping his tone to a low whisper.

"I do not-"

"Yes, you do. You need not be ashamed. It is not your fault. You did not deserve it; it is not a punishment for your misdeeds. And you can tell me, you know that." Thor placed his hand next to Loki's, palm up. An invitation for comfort, but not a demand. "I will not judge you or mock you."

Loki took the offered hand, squeezing it gently. "Aye, brother. I am well aware. And… I do not know what happened while I was unconscious, but he did not… nothing so harmful that I cannot forget it." Thor nodded, his features a smooth mask of calm. He turned back to his breakfast, the topic dismissed, though he continued to hold Loki's hand. Tony watched the both of them carefully a minute before fetching a towel to clean up his spilt coffee. May's arrival brought a welcome distraction, and Peter stumbled up a few minutes after. Tony engaged him in a heavy discussion about his web-shooters while simultaneously mulling over the gods' exchange.

* * *

"You wished to speak with me?" Thor stepped into Tony's laboratory, glancing back to see his brother watching as Bruce wrote out a complex formula on a whiteboard.

Tony was hammering out a dent in his suit, mouth set in a grim line. He looked up at Thor's entrance and beckoned him over. "Yeah. Take a seat." He put his hammer to the side. "Look, I know this is none of business and you can tell me to piss off if you want. I'll understand, I will. It's a tough subject matter, and again, none of my business. But I just-"

"You wish to know if Loki has been raped. Before Doom," Thor guessed. He leant against the bench Tony's armour was laying on, watching as the repulsor sparked dangerously. He let out a sigh, his eyes troubled as looked up. "I wish the answer was no. I would give anything. But…"

Tony fidgeted with a bundle of wires, chewing his cheek. "There are… stories. About you. Well, about most of the Norse gods."

"I am aware. Selvig told me of some of them."

"The main source for them is called 'The Edda'. There are stories about Loki in there. One of them involves… well, you know."

"Do you speak of the stallion?"

"Er, yeah. Did that happen?"

"Yes and no. In the story, the labourer and the horse are separate beings, yes? That was not so in reality. He was a shape-shifter. I do not… I know what he did to my brother, but I do not know _why_. Loki had no reason to go near him, much less to try to lead the beast astray." Thor shook his head, frowning. "I never questioned Loki about it. It was too raw, too soon. It was always too soon, and then it was too late."

"Was there… did he…?" At this point, Tony was deeply regretting this conversation. It was uncomfortable. He didn't have the skill set required to talk about this. But at the same time, he could tell that Thor was grateful for someone to talk to. So he barrelled on, ignoring his discomfort and disgust. "Did he really give birth to a foal?"

Thor nodded, a soft smile appearing. "My nephew, Sleipnir. He is a gorgeous creature. Stronger than most could believe, and faster than lightning. But he is also kind, inquisitive, and intelligent. He serves as my father's warhorse."

"I think you may have the wrong definition of babysitting," Tony pointed out.

"Father said that it was best for him. He can do little else, and we prefer to keep him away from prying eyes. Loki… Loki does not like to be reminded of it, so he rarely sees his son. We do not talk about him."

"That's… kind of sad, actually. Does he, I don't know, love Sleipnir?"

Thor shrugged. "From his actions, I would say he does not, but then my brother often does not show his true feelings. He has much practice in hiding them."

Tony turned away, picking up a screwdriver and attacking a motherboard he'd left lying on the table. He struggled with it for a moment before tossing it aside. "How old was he?"

"In Midgardian terms?" Thor was quiet, trying to calculate the numbers. "I think… sixteen? Yes, I believe that is correct."

"Sixteen!" Tony dropped the screwdriver, his mouth falling open. For a moment, he spluttered. Only for a moment. "Fuck. No wonder he just… Shit. I'm… sorry."

"It is… Never mind it, Anthony. It is many ages past."

"Still. That kind of thing… You can't just brush it off. If you don't deal with it properly it can… Jesus, I am not equipped for this. I- Has he mentioned it to his therapist?"

"I don't know. He tells her some things. He does not trust her, not totally. But he may tell her or he may not. He has spent many years simply ignoring it. He isn't used to… On Asgard, he was mocked for it. Rumours were spread that he-" Thor cut himself off, clenching his hands into fists. "Someone began rumours that he _initiated_ it. _Enjoyed_ it. They never said it to his face, or when I was within earshot, but he still heard it. All of it. I- I lost my temper a number of times because of it. I wanted to protect him from their words, from their stares."

"Didn't anyone try to help him? Talk to him?" Tony said, voice low.

"Our mother did. I do not know what it accomplished. She would brew potions to ease his fears and allow him peace of mind; they were more effective than words could ever be. Sif tried, but she only ever tolerated my brother because I asked her. The Warriors Three did not engage in mockery, they didn't mention it at all. I was grateful for that." Thor shifted, moving to a stool. "They helped me to hunt down the- the _thing_ responsible."

Tony arched an eyebrow. "Did you kill him?"

"I gave him what he deserved," Thor replied diplomatically.

"Good," Tony said. He went back to fiddling with his armour, needing something to do with his hands. "Does Loki know?"

Thor smiled, and it would have been pleasant if not for the glint in his eyes. "Aye. I brought him before Loki and let him decide how justice would be served."

"And he chose…?"

Thor's smile widened, becoming more terrifying. "Exactly what he deserved."

Tony blinked and decided not to ask further. He licked his lips, thinking. "Has it happened since then?"

"Not that I know of."

Tony tapped his hands on the bench, his mouth twitching. "In the Edda it said Loki has other children? Depending on the translation, it was… Jormungandr, Sleipnir, Hela, Fenrir, and I think Vali and Narfi?"

Thor frowned, looking thoughtful. "Your pronunciation is… off. But yes, he had other children. Jormungandr is on Midgard, I believe. Hela is Queen of Hel; her birth had complications. She was half-dead when we reached her. Father sent her to be raised by Priestesses, as they would be more capable at caring for her. Fenrir… I don't know his exact location, but I know that he is restrained. I was not allowed to know, for it was feared that I would try to help him. I was always very protective of my niblings." Thor shook his head, eyes downcast. He scrubbed at his face with his hands. "Vali and Narfi. As far as I know, they are dead. Their mother was Sigyn, a young maiden. Loki was not supposed to be with her; she was… _below_ him, according to our father. He ran away with her. I think it was love. I hope it was, considering..."

"What happened?" Tony prompted.

"Odin had them retrieved. Loki was punished for his disobedience. Sigyn was… executed."

"What!" Tony exclaimed. "Why would he- In what twisted world does that make sense?"

Thor shrugged; the mask was back in place, keeping his true feelings hidden. He stared at the wall, his tone carefully even. "I do not often question my father. I could have only made it worse had I tried, but I desperately wish I had done _something_. My father turned Vali into a wolf and had him kill Narfi. When Narfi was dead, he killed Vali himself and used his intestines to bind my brother to a rock. A venomous serpent guarded him, and for a year my brother was forced to lay still as its venom dripped into his eyes."

Tony threw the gauntlet he'd been holding. It didn't help, but it was the only thing he could do. "I'm going to need alcohol. God, I wish I could have alcohol."

"I was not allowed to see him, but Sif would sneak in and cleanse his eyes when she could," Thor continued, ignoring Tony's outburst. "It wasn't much, but there was little else we could do. She was caught twice, but it didn't stop her."

"I thought she only tolerated Loki."

"Sif has experience with people who believe that things like status or gender should dictate how one acts or who one associates with. It is a sentiment she has always found distasteful," Thor said, a trace of a smile in his voice. It disappeared quickly. "Loki- At the end of his ordeal, he had convinced himself that he deserved it. He became so much colder. I suppose it was to be expected."

Tony nodded. "What about the mother of the other three? Or did Loki-"

"An enchantress… and a Frost Giant in disguise. I do not know her name, only that she had Loki under a spell. He thought he loved her."

Tony bit back anything he might have to say about that. He was beginning to wonder if anything Thor knew was a hundred percent true. Not that he thought Thor was lying, just getting it from an unreliable source. "So… that's six children."

"Yes."

"I really need a drink," Tony muttered, running his hands through his hair.

Thor hummed in agreement, his face still too blank. "I think I shall see what my brother has learnt from Bruce." He left, clapping Tony on the shoulder as he went.

Two weeks after his talk with Thor, Tony was abruptly awoken by a sharp knocking on his window. He approached cautiously, peering through the blinds. His eyes widened at the sight of four amour-clad Asgardians standing on his balcony. Opening the door slowly, he arched an eyebrow at them. "If you're here to tell me that Jesus Christ loves me I will shut this door so fast."

"I beg your pardon?" the man with bright red hair asked, frowning.

"We are in the right place, aren't we? This is where we can find Thor?" the woman said, looking to the others.

"You must be Sif and the Warriors Three," Tony guessed, opening the door wider. He stepped back as he let them in, rubbing his eyes. "Jarvis? Is Thor awake?" he asked the AI, pulling on a shirt.

"Yes, sir. He is making hot chocolate. Shall I request his presence?" Jarvis responded.

"Nah, it's okay, J. I'll bring them down, just tell him we're coming," Tony said, gesturing for the Asgardians to follow him.

"So, you are… the Captain?" the redheaded one said uncertainly.

Tony barked a laugh that he blamed on the ungodly hour. Turning round so that he was facing him, he offered a bright smile and his hand. "Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. Pretty sure Cap's still asleep, but you never know with that guy."

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Volstagg. This is Fandral, Hogun, and Lady Sif," the redhead proclaimed cheerfully. Like Thor, he didn't seem aware of the concept of an inside voice.

"Huh, so it's an Asgardian thing then," Tony murmured.

"Pardon?" Fandral said, cocking his head.

Tony waved the question away, moving into the elevator. It was silent apart from the gentle hum of the elevator. "So… this official business or a personal visit?"

"We wished to see Thor. So here we are," Sif told him.

Tony nodded. He led them out of the elevator and into Thor's apartment, poking his head into the kitchenette. "Hey, thunderclap, you've got visitors."

Thor grinned widely and moved away from the microwave. "My friends! So good to see you!" he cried. He spent several minutes giving each of them hugs, and Tony continued with the hot chocolate making while Thor was distracted.

"Is Loki up?" he asked.

Thor nodded grimly. "He has told me he is not feeling his best."

"I'll go check on him." Tony turned and padded down the hallway. He knocked twice on the bedroom door and let himself in. Loki was sitting upright, his head resting on his knees. Shudders ran up and down his body, and he seemed paler than usual. Tony cleared his throat, letting Loki know he was there, before sitting at the end of the bed. "Loki, I see you and I have similar problems finding sleep."

Loki smiled uneasily, darting a look at the door. "I suppose we do. Where's Thor?"

"In the living room. The Warriors Three and Sif are here," Tony said.

Loki swallowed, his fingers gripping the comforter tightly. "Oh, they are? How lovely," he said. His voice doesn't show a hint of anxiety, which Tony thinks is rather impressive.

"You could go out and say hello if you want."

Loki looks terrified by the idea. "I- I would love to but… I am feeling- I am not feeling my best."

"Okay." Tony knew Loki was lying. Well, it was more that he was telling a very subjective version of the truth because obviously he couldn't lie.

"What has kept you up, Tony?"

"Oh, you know. Nightmares. Then your friends knocked on my window and I decided sleep was for the weak. What about you?"

"You have… nightmares?"

Tony nodded, lying back on the bed. "Ever since the whole wormhole thing I haven't been sleeping that well. I just keep thinking, 'what if I hadn't made it?' and then my mind decides to show me exactly what it thinks would have happened."

Loki shifted, moving to lie down next to Tony. He was quiet for a few moments, but his hands were resting against his stomach in a way that revealed his thoughts. "It is almost the anniversary of- You are aware that I have borne a child with my own body, yes? Well, it is almost the day of its conception."

Tony refrained from cringing from the use of 'it'. "In Asgard time or our time?"

"Both. I would know it no matter where I was, no matter what realm I was in. I would always know."

"I'm sorry you had to… go through all of that. And I understand how you're feeling, sort of. The last anniversary of- of when I got this," Tony tapped his arc reactor, "I got drunk at eight in the morning and stayed that way 'til Pep locked me in my bedroom."

"Thank you for your concern. It's very kind of you to come sit with me," Loki said.

"That's what friends are for."

"Has Thor told you… the circumstances that lead to me being… with child?"

Tony briefly considered lying, but it wouldn't have accomplished anything. "Yeah. I asked him, because of the conversation you two had a couple of weeks ago. It wasn't any of my business-"

"No, its fine. Everyone in Asgard knew… They weren't kind."

"I heard about that. Do they do that to women too or was it just-"

"-Because I'm a man? Because I am a Prince of Asgard, but not the favourite? I suppose it was because I was not what they wanted. They expected more of me. They saw it as a sign of weakness that I could not fight, that I did not die fighting. In their minds, I surrendered, and that is shameful." Loki's voice was quiet, and Tony could easily hear the loud laughter from the living room. It jarred heavily with the atmosphere in the room. Loki was lying still, seemingly unaffected by what he was saying. It couldn't have been how he truly felt. He couldn't have been so detached from it.

Tony cleared his throat, his voice rough. "They're wrong. There are some things you can't fight, some fights you can't win. Sometimes there's someone bigger than you, stronger than you, who's willing to be so much more vicious. Someone who doesn't care about the rules of engagement or a code of honour. And you can't do anything to stop them. It isn't fair to blame you for doing what you can to survive when the only other option is death."

"It is more honourable to die than to live with weakness," Loki told him without conviction. It sounded like something he had repeated to himself until it was practically ingrained on his mind.

"Death isn't honourable. Death is death. Death is the end. It's gonna happen and you can't escape it when it does, but that doesn't mean you just give up. Who cares about honour? Honour isn't gonna matter when you're dead. You have to be alive to live."

Loki was quiet. He still hadn't moved an inch, resembling a statue. "You are surprisingly wise, Tony. I would not have guessed," he said, the sound just above a whisper. His eyes were suspiciously wet.

"Thanks. I guess when I'm not constantly drunk I'm capable of deep thoughts."

Loki smirked, just slightly, and sat up. "You are doing well with your personal quest, Anthony. I am impressed with your restraint."

"Coming from you that's a serious compliment," Tony said. He got to his feet, pretending to brush himself off. "Gah, I think I'm coming out in hives from this emotional stuff. Want to go play a video game or something?"

"Not the one with the little red man in a car. I hate that one," Loki smiled.

"Only because Nat always beats you," Tony teased, opening the door. "Whatever. How about COD? The insults you scream at everyone are hilarious. Seriously, haggard, whiny McDouche-nugget? Beautiful."

"I'm glad you appreciated it. The witless fools on the receiving end seem unable to comprehend even the simplest of insults."

Tony shrugged, still grinning. "Mortals, what are you gonna do?"

"You're a mortal," Loki pointed out.

"I am a god among men, what are you talking about?"

Loki chuckled, turning away. He froze for the barest of seconds when he saw the others and then focused on Thor. "Tony has invited me to play a video game with him. Do you wish to join us, brother?"

"Yes, certainly!" Thor beamed. He adored playing games with Loki, if only because he and his brother were equally matched in the digital world. "I shall be with you in a few minutes. Would you mind if I showed my friends to the guest rooms?"

"Go ahead, Point Break. You know where to go," Tony said. He breezed out the door with Loki following close behind, pausing only to bid the visitors good night.

"Come, I will show you to the guest quarters where you may rest. We shall talk more in the morning, and you can meet the rest of my friends!" Thor told the others cheerfully.

"Your brother seems very… different since we last saw him," Fandral said carefully.

Thor nodded, leading them out of the apartment. He elected to take the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. "My brother is fitting in well on Midgard. He is even looking to enrol at one of their fine Academies," Thor told them proudly.

"An Academy?" Sif queried.

"I believe he is looking into political courses, though he also found one that concerned Harry Potter and his literary adventures. Even I was sorely tempted to attend," Thor said. Fandral and Volstagg traded amused glances as Sif let out an indelicate snort. Hogun's lips twitched. They emerged onto the guest floor with Thor explaining how to ask Jarvis for help. Bidding them goodnight, he took the elevator to the living room just in time to hear his brother's scream of rage.

"You gutless mortal! I will end you!"

"Headshot?" Thor asked Peter with a smile.

Peter nodded. "From behind."

"Ah."

"Get him, Loki! Kick his ass!" Tony yelled, gripping his controller tightly. He cocked his head slightly, listening as a voice crackled through his headset. "Hey, fuck you! I am Tony fucking Stark, you little fuck."

Peter rolled his eyes. He was watching from the couch, his cellphone held loosely in hand. "So, guess everyone's having trouble sleeping, huh?"

Thor shrugged. "Perhaps. I'm just glad my brother is feeling better. What has kept you up?"

"Gwen just called. Her dad finally woke up. She said she'd call me back when they left the hospital, so…"

"I am glad to hear that his recovery is going well. He is a brave warrior from what I have heard," Thor said, sitting on the end of the sofa by Peter's feet.

"Yeah, he is." Peter smiled, tucking the phone to his chest.

"Haha! Fuck you!" Loki shrieked victoriously, while Tony fist pumped beside him. "We have bested you, foul denizens of Xbox Online. Be gone, lest we give your ego another sound thrashing!"

Thor laughed, accepting the controller Tony offered him. Loki was looking at the screen in outrage; no doubt someone had issued a depraved challenge. "Well, brother, shall we show them what two mighty Norse Gods can do?" Thor asked.

"Yes, lets."

* * *

"Well, this is cosy. How come we weren't invited to the sleepover?" Clint chirped, perched on the arm of the sofa. Natasha was leaning against the back, smiling innocently. No one was fooled.

Tony blinked at them stupidly, still half asleep. A weight was resting against his shoulder and when he turned, he realised that Loki was slumped against him. The god in question was half crushed under Thor, and Peter was curled up on the couch behind them with his phone pressed to his ear. "Sorry, but this is a club for insomniacs only," Tony replied weakly.

Clint shook his head and threw himself onto the still sleeping Peter. Who screamed loudly and tried to bolt upright. "Wh- What the shi-"

"Ah, ah, ahh, Petey. No swearing or I'll tell Auntie May," Clint sang. "And then she'll ground youuuu!"

"Eat a dick," Peter growled, trying to wriggle out from underneath the archer.

"Oh, don't be like that. Tash? Do you think Mr Grumpy needs cheering up?"

"Definitely. You get his legs, I'll get his arms," Natasha said, smoothly leaping over the couch. Peter struggled vainly, thrashing and giggling as the assassins tickled him. Thor jumped to his feet, having been kicked in the head by Peter, looking around wildly for an enemy to fight. Noticing the fight raging on the couch, he leapt into the fray and seized Clint around the middle.

"Argh, Thor no! It's for his own good," Clint shouted. Peter flipped himself up and over Natasha, having finally regained control of his legs. Natasha let him go, stealing his spot on the sofa with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Be quiet, all of you. Can't you see there are people trying to sleep?" Loki groaned. He tried to roll over and bury his head into Stark's shoulder further, making a growling noise deep in his throat.

"Sorry, princess, but if you sleep in the living room you're getting the seven am wakeup call whether you want it or not," Clint said. Thor dropped him on the couch, and then tried to sit on him.

Tony grumbled, getting to his feet. Loki made a noise of protest and sat up, glaring at everything. Tony's back cracked unpleasantly as he stumbled towards the kitchen. "God, I'm getting to old for this bullshit," he moaned.

"Morning," Bruce greeted. He pushed a cup of coffee towards Tony, who groaned obscenely and drank half of it in one go.

"Thank you, Bruce, you are an angel."

Bruce rolled his eyes, glancing over at Steve. The super-soldier hummed a greeting as he put together the beginnings of an omelette. "How'd you sleep, Tony?"

"Before or after the arrival of the Three Musketeers?"

"What?"

"Thor's friends showed up on my balcony at two in the morning," Tony explained, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, Thor! Wanna go make sure your friends haven't trashed my guest rooms?" he called over his shoulder.

"Certainly! I shall return swiftly!" Thor shouted happily. "Good morning, Lady May," he added as he passed her.

"Good morning all. Have you seen Peter?" May asked, moving into the kitchen. Just as they were about to reply, Peter scurried into the kitchen via the ceiling, closely followed by Clint and Natasha.

"Oh c'mon, Petey! You're not even trying!" Clint called, flicking rubber bands at the teenager.

"That's 'cause I don't wanna play!"

"Of course you want to play! Everyone likes dodge," Natasha said.

"Not when they're playing against two ruthless assassins!"

"Ruthless? You wound me, Pete. How could you say such a thing?" Clint said dramatically, throwing himself at Bruce. Bruce squirms for a second before accepting his fate, letting the archer pretend cry into his shoulder.

"Now, now, boys. Play nice," May said, smiling at them. "Natasha, please keep them in line."

Natasha nodded, seizing Clint by the ear and dragging him into a chair. "Ouch, Nat. Not so rough."

Peter dropped into a graceful crouch on the table, glaring at Clint. "You are a mean big brother."

"Oh, don't be like that. Here, let's hug it out!"

"What, no! Get off me!"

"Hey, careful, this is expensive coffee," Tony complained, lifting his coffee cup off the table. In an effort to escape the flying limbs, he climbed up onto his chair and balanced his bowl of cereal on his knee. No one wanted to ask how he'd perfected that stance.

"Guys, we eat on that table. Get off," Steve said. He left his omelette sizzling in the pan and approached the table, dodging Peter's legs. Wrapping an arm around Clint's waist, he pulled, only to have the marksman drape his leg over the edge of the table and hold on tight. Peter grabbed hold of Bruce's shirt, trying to pull himself out from under Clint. Natasha had moved to the head of the table, taking pictures with her phone and snickering.

"Well, this is interesting. I hope this isn't going to become part of our morning ritual," Loki commented, breezing into the kitchen. He greeted May with a kiss to the cheek, accepting the plate of toast she offered him.

"Avengers and associates, please welcome Lady Sif and the Warrior's-" Thor stopped, looking over the scene of chaos. Grinning, he ran forwards and jumped, sliding across the table and pulling everyone with him as he fell off the other side.

"Oh my god, Thor! Were you a bowling ball in another life?" Clint wheezed, worming his way out from under the thunder god.

"What's wrong, Clint? I thought you wanted a hug," Peter snarked, pulling himself up.

"Yeah, a hug not a fu- freaking power tackle," the archer shot back.

Thor looked extremely pleased with himself as he got up and helped Bruce back into his chair. "That was fun! I haven't done that since I was eight-hundred."

Fandral chuckled, and walked over to help Steve to his feet. "For good reason. Didn't you upend two statues and set a tapestry on fire the last time you did that?"

"That wasn't my fault," Thor grumbled. He spotted May preparing breakfast and pulled her into a hug.

"Thor, be a dear and get me the marmalade please?" May asked when he let go.

Thor rushed to the pantry, nearly knocking Loki from his perch on the counter. He beamed when May gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks. Volstagg walked towards her, edging round the table as best he could. "Lady May? A pleasure to meet you. Thor has told us of your prowess with a spatula," he said, bowing slightly.

"My cooking?"

"No, he said you fought off a… slug monster? It was a most interesting tale, though we didn't get to hear it in detail," Sif explained.

"Oh, yes, I remember. I took a few fencing classes when I was younger, never thought I'd get a chance to use them," May said. She set a large plate of toast on the table, setting the various types of jelly next to it, and starts pulling out flour, milk, and eggs. It was a signal the Avengers had learnt to recognise, and it meant waffles. They all settled in at the table, their guests sandwiched in between Thor and Clint. Steve put down plates of bacon and eggs and a fresh pot of tea for Bruce and Loki, taking his seat and snagging the Sports section from Bruce.

"Lady May has a most magnificent creation. It is called the banana and peanut butter waffle. It is delicious," Thor told the four visitors as he took a few pieces of bacon. He passed the plates down the line, taking a bit of everything on offer.

"It is like… bread?" Sif asked, watching May pour the batter into the waffle iron.

"More like sweet pastry," Loki corrected automatically. He was watching May cautiously, passing her things when she asked for them, and simply enjoying the calm, predictable movements. His hands are resting against his stomach again, but the presence of May keeps him from dwelling on the nightmare at the centre of his memories. She's like an anchor, he decides, sure and steadfast and stronger than any storm that might try to pull him under.

"How have you found Midgard, Loki?" Fandral queried.

"Hard to miss when Odin throws you at it," Loki replied dryly, watching steam rise up from the waffle iron. Fandral stilled, looking to Thor uncertainly. The temperature seemed to plummet and everyone at the table tensed. Loki's banishment wasn't something they talked about. Ever.

Tony laughed. Because he's Tony Stark and he's very good at sensing when someone needs to bite the metaphorical bullet. He's usually drunk, though. "What, with one eye? His aim must be better than Hawkeye's."

"Blasphemy!" Clint exclaimed. Loki had grinned at Stark's comment, his eyes shining. Clint continued with his mock outrage until the atmosphere of the room had returned to normal, cutting himself off when May started serving heaping piles of waffles. Everyone quieted and waited for her and Loki to take their seats – Loki next to Tony and Peter, May on Peter's other side at the head of the table – and then dug in, the chatter rising immediately.

Thor was quietly pointing out who's who to the other four. Well, as quietly as Thor can get on a non-serious topic. He then launches into an in depth explanation of their exploits as the Avengers (and his adventures in civilian life) and most of the others stop him to add in their two cents as well. It's chaos, but it's the kind that they'd prefer over raging robots or dunderheads with super powers any day. Jarvis coughs, gaining the attention of most of the room. "Mr Stark, there is an Asgardian on the living room balcony requesting permission to enter." There was a pause. "She has an eight-legged horse with her."

"Mother!" Thor cried, jumping to his feet. He raced out of the room, quickly followed by the others, and threw open the door to the balcony. Holding the reins of a massive black stallion daintily, a blonde woman stood on the balcony. She stood tall, her shoulders back and her chin raised. Everything about her reeked of royalty and power. But her eyes were kind and she was smiling, pulling Thor into a hug the minute he was in reach.

"Thor. It is so good to see you. I have missed you," Frigga breathed, kissing his fore head.

"Mother," Thor smiled. "What brings you here?"

Frigga didn't answer, peering towards the doorway. Loki hung back, his eyes uncertain despite his impassive expression. Frigga stepped towards him, holding out her arms. Loki hesitated for the barest second before rushing to hug her. "Loki, my son. How have you fared since last I saw you?"

"I have fared well, mother," Loki answered neutrally, tightening his grip.

"I have missed you. I have missed both of you so much," Frigga said, brushing her hand through Loki's hair. She gently stepped back, clasping her hands together in front of her. Sleipnir nickered and headbutted her upper arm, making her smile at him. "I am about to betray your father," she said to her sons.

Thor froze, his mouth falling open. Loki tensed as if he expected Odin to fall out of the sky and smite them all. "What could you mean by such a statement?" Thor managed after several seconds of stunned silence.

"He made me swear that I would keep this secret until the end of my days. But I can't. It has never felt right and it never will. I must speak the truth to you Loki. We lied to you once and it nearly killed you, I cannot let that happen again. And please, please forgive me. I beg of you, Loki, forgive me. If there is one thing in this universe that is true, know that it is that I love you."

Loki was silent, staring at his adopted mother. His hands had curled into fists at his side as he waited for the bomb to be dropped.

Frigga led Sleipnir forward until he was level with Loki, winding her hand into his mane. "Your first born did not die. He was not killed by Odin, but transformed." Her eyes wandered from Loki to Sleipnir, eying the horse sadly. "He is before you now. Your son is Sleipnir."


	2. Sleipnir: Well, the Horse is a Surprise

**HFTS: Hello! I am still alive, just in case you were wondering. And my tired mind has dredged up enough willpower to bring you a second chapter! Sorry for the wait. It honestly felt like I was banging my head against a brick wall.**

**Please let me know if I've made any glaring mistakes! Especially with the Norse stuff, though please note that I am take SO MANY liberties with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, or any of it's related characters. And I'm definitely not Stan Lee (though I kinda wish I was).**

* * *

Loki sat unmoving in an armchair, his head in his hands. Frigga sat nearest, not touching him or speaking, simply watching. Outside Thor's shouts could be heard as he kept Sleipnir occupied with some kind of game. Sif and the Warrior's Three had followed Natasha and Clint down to the training area for a few sparring matches while May, Peter, and Steve washed up the breakfast dishes. Tony and Bruce were sitting on the loveseat across from Loki, watching him with similar expressions of serenity. After ten minutes of near-catatonia, Loki looked up. "Why?" he asked.

"I… I suppose he thought-" Frigga began.

"No. No. _Why_ did you lie to me? Why is it always you?" Loki asked desperately, his eyes shining. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you. I promise that that is true. I swear- I swear on- on Baldur's gr-grave," Frigga's voice wobbled and she took a deep breath to compose herself, "that I love you. I love you and Thor more than anything. You are my children-"

"But I'm not," Loki laughed bitterly. "I'm not. I never was. I was just the unwanted child you burdened yourself with. And look how that turned out."

"Don't say that! You are not a burden. I could never regret taking you in. Never," Frigga said fiercely, her hands shaking. "I love you and Thor as if you were my own. I love you the way I never got to love Baldur. You are my children. I raised you both, and even though you're not mine, I love you all the same."

Loki's jaw was slack, turning over her words in his head. "Thor is… Thor is not…"

"No. He already knows. I told him when he was a child, and explained to him that it did not change the fact that I loved him. I should have told you the truth when you were small."

"Why didn't you?"

"Odin had forbidden it. He told me that your origins could not be discussed. I thought something had happened, that there was danger awaiting you, but I did not think…"

"That I was a monster?"

"You're not. You are not a monster, Loki. You're my son. You're my little, mischief-making imp," Frigga said with a smile, reaching out to tuck a lock of his hair behind his ear. Loki flinched at her touch, and she quickly withdrew her hand. "I love you, Loki. I had to tell you the truth. Now more than ever."

"You lied to me."

"I know. I've hurt you and betrayed your trust. I admit it. And if you hate me, then that is fair. But I couldn't let it go on any longer. I'm sorry."

Loki took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, sitting up straight. "What about Thor? Did he know?"

"No. Odin told him that you did not want to see Sleipnir because you… because you were disgusted and frightened by him. That he was a reminder of your pain. Thor promised not to speak of Sleipnir around you, not to show any sign that Sleipnir was anything more than an animal, unless you spoke of him first."

"And I thought he was dead."

Frigga nodded. "Thor was only trying to be a good brother. He has done his best to show Sleipnir twice the love, twice the care, twice the happiness. He has protected you and Sleipnir as best he could and done his best to show you both the love you deserve. Any lie Thor has told was not done with malice."

"He was a baby. I may have seen very little of him, but I think I would remember him whinnying! How did he become… _that_?"

"Like you, he is a shape-shifter. Odin forced him to take the form of a horse so you wouldn't recognise him, and then locked him into that form. He is cursed. No matter what I tried, nothing worked. I cannot break it."

Loki got to his feet, gently moving to the window. He peered out at his brother and son, watching Thor throw hoops for Sleipnir to catch. A smile flashed across his features and he felt warmth in his chest. "So long as he's here, I don't care how he looks."

"There's more, Loki," Frigga said.

Loki closed his eyes, his hand resting against the glass. He was silent for a few moments. When he turned around, he was akin to a blank slate, his skin pale and his eyes vacant. "What more could there be?"

"Your children were never monsters. That is what Odin made them into. The only spell the Jotun cast was a glamour upon herself. She knew you wouldn't accept her if you could see her true form, so she hid it from you. There was no love spell," Frigga said.

Loki nodded, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Bruce rested his hand lightly on Loki's shoulder, his thumb rubbing small circles on the material of his shirt. Loki leant back, his fingers twitching. "What did he do?" he asked quietly. "What did he do to my children?"

"Jormungandr is not a giant serpent and Fenrir is not a wolf. Just like Sleipnir, they were cursed to live as creatures. Hela did have complications after her birth, but she was not sent away for her health. She is to be the next Queen of Hel. Odin could do nothing to her but send her away."

"They live?"

"Yes."

Loki let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping. He covered his face with his hands, his breathing unsteady. "What of Vali and Narfi?"

"I'm so sorry, Loki. I didn't know. I honestly didn't think he would do that to his grandsons," Frigga said tearfully.

"But they weren't his grandsons. He is not my father. He has no right to me or my children." Loki leant forwards, taking one of Frigga's hands in his own. "But… You have hurt me and lied to me. I am so angry at you. But you're still my mother. I still love you."

Frigga let out a small sob, pressing a kiss to Loki's hand. "Thank you. Thank you. My son, I am so sorry."

Gently, Loki brushed a strand of hair away from Frigga's face, tucking it behind her ear. "I know you are. Do you… Do you want to go see your grandson?"

"Of course! Of course I would," Frigga smiled, rising gracefully. Loki followed her to the door, rocking on his heels before taking a resolute step outside.

Thor stopped the game when he spotted them, absently offering Sleipnir an apple. He glanced from his mother to his brother nervously. "Loki?"

"Can I say hello to him?" Loki asked uncertainly.

Thor beamed, leading Sleipnir over. "Sleipnir, I want you to meet someone very special. This is your…" He trailed off, looking to Loki.

"Father. I am your father, Sleipnir. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to see you," Loki choked out. He reached out a tentative hand to rub Sleipnir's nose. The stallion nickered happily, nuzzling Loki's hand. Thor and Frigga retreated a few steps, letting the pair have a moment alone. "You're a beautiful boy, aren't you? I've missed you so much."

"I told him all about you," Thor said. "I wanted him to… know you."

"Thank you." Loki buried his face in Sleipnir's dark mane, his arms locked around his neck in a tight hug. Sleipnir huffed, his breath sending Loki's hair flying and making the trickster laugh. Gently, he pulled Sleipnir over to the door to peer at Bruce and Tony, not caring that his eyes were redder than normal. "These are two of my... teammates, Bruce and Anthony."

"We're also his friends and occasionally bad influences," Tony grinned, offering his hand for Sleipnir to sniff. Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

"_You're_ the bad influence? I'm the _God_ of Mischief; I am the baddest of the bad influences."

"I have nothing to do with this," Bruce said to Sleipnir as Loki and Tony bickered playfully. "I just drink tea and meditate."

"And occasionally destroy a building or two while fighting giant robots," Thor remarked as he passed. Sleipnir nickered in a way that could have been interpreted as a laugh. Bruce ignored the comment, though he blushed when Frigga gave him a knowing smile, and busied himself in feeding Sleipnir the entire contents of the fruitbowl. Steve appeared to drag Tony away from what was quickly becoming a pissing contest, asking him to explain how the oven had gained the ability to make its own decisions. All in all. it was just another, slightly more turbulent, day in Avengers tower.

* * *

Tony leant against the kitchen bench, gazing at the ceiling in thought. There were discrepancies between what Thor had told him and what Frigga had said, and it was bothering him enough that he couldn't sleep. He straightened suddenly and headed for the elevator, filled with resolve. Stepping off on Thor's floor, he listened for signs of life. Light flooded through the crack under the door of Thor's exercise room, and soft whispers reached his ears. He knocked twice, waiting a few seconds, and then let himself in. Loki was sitting cross-legged on the floor beside Sleipnir, a book open in his lap, apparently reading to the stallion. He stared at Tony as the inventor walked over, his eyebrow raised. "Tony, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I had some questions. Things aren't really adding up with this whole… mess. I mean, I have Thor's side, which was apparently wrong, and I have bits and pieces from Frigga, but I don't have your side of it," Tony told him. "There are things I don't get, that don't add up, and I don't like it."

"And you think my version can clear things up?"

"Well, you're the one this all happened to. Who else would know more than you do?"

Loki grimaced. "I suppose I have no ch-"

"You can say no if you want to," Tony said sharply. "You have a choice here. I'm not gonna make you tell me."

"How kind of you," Loki drawled. He closed his book and pressed a soft kiss to Sleipnir's head. After whispering goodnight, he followed Tony out into the hallway. "What do you want to know?"

Tony scratched his ear, looking uncomfortable. "Well, when I talked to Thor, he mentioned how he didn't know why you were ever near the, er, labourer guy. I was wondering if you'd tell me."

The god sighed and sat down, his back against the wall. He waited for Tony to sit beside him before taking a deep breath. "The shape-shifter came to court with an offer for Odin. In exchange for a service we sorely needed, a strong outer wall to defend the city, he wanted the most beautiful woman in Asgard. The Aesir debated amongst themselves before Odin agreed, on one condition: the wall had to be completed in twenty days, or else he would get nothing. The labourer agreed, which should have been a sign that it would not end well. When fifteen days had gone by and the labourer was close to finishing, the Aesir began to panic. They tried everything they could think of to slow him down, but nothing worked. His stallion made him practically unstoppable. No one knew he was a shape-shifter."

"So they were going to doublecross him? Isn't that against the whole code of honour thing every Asgardian lives by?" Tony pointed out.

Loki smiled bitterly. "People will do anything to win a bet."

"So, they wanted to fuck over the guy building the wall? How do you come into that?"

"My father came and spoke to me, privately. He asked me to use my magic to sabotage the labourer if I could. It was the only time he'd ever shown an interest in my tricks, and I was happy to do it. I suppose I still thought… But it doesn't matter. He made me promise not to tell anyone what I was doing.

"I left that night, making my way to where the labourer was working. His horse was there, carrying blocks of stone for the labourer to use when morning came. He was almost done. I knew I had to act, or else… I would disappoint my father. That was something I didn't want. So, I transformed myself into a mare. It took me a few minutes, but I managed to perk the stallion's interest. He chased me, and I led him far away, deep into the forest. When I tried to lose him, he caught me. And then he…

"Thor found me afterwards. He seemed to know what had happened to me. He was angry. He would have killed the labourer right then if Odin hadn't intervened. A few weeks later I realised I was… pregnant. I went to mother, she went to father, and he sent me far away to an isolated, little shack with a healer and a single guard. Neither was allowed to ask me anything.

"Months passed, and I gave birth to a boy. The healer took him away the minute he was born and the guard summoned my father. Odin told me that he drowned my child in the river, and that I was to return home. We never spoke of it again. I… I fell into a depression. I never spoke about my son to anyone; I never even named him. Eventually I was forced to 'shake it off' and go back to my duties."

"That's bullshit," Tony growled.

Loki shrugged. "My son has returned to me. That's something I had only dreamed about. The rest does not matter."

"Yes it does. That shit stays with you no matter what. I mean, how could you even look your dad in the eye after that?"

Loki shrugged again, picking at the hem of his shirt. "I was young. I was willing to pretend that my father had done what was best for me."

"But you didn't really believe that."

"No."

Tony let his head rest against the wall. "And no one ever knew?"

"The healer and guard were sworn to secrecy. Thor and mother knew that I was with child, but everyone else was kept in the dark. There were many stories about where I was, but none of them were close to the truth."

"Thor said that someone started a rumour?"

"I think it was a joke started by some drunken lout," Loki said.

"Yes, because getting raped is just _so_ funny," Tony replied bitterly. "So, some guy just went 'you know what would be funny? If the youngest prince gave birth to a horse because rape isn't traumatic enough!' and everyone else agreed? That is a fucked up sense of humour."

Loki was quiet, staring at his hands. "Why does this bother you so much? Few have ever shown such concern for me. I am not worthy of it."

"Don't say that. You can't decide your own worth, especially for other people. You may be a complicated, malicious fuck sometimes but that doesn't mean we're going to just drop you. Sure, Clint is still kinda twitchy around you when he has a bad day, but he wouldn't want you to be tortured. Not even Fury's- Well, the point is, we consider you a friend, maybe even family, and Thor'll tell anyone and everyone how fucking great you are. We're here for you, no matter what," Tony told him seriously. "So don't say you're not worthy, okay?"

"…Thank you. I- You are very kind," Loki replied.

"So… what are you going to do now?"

"I guess I should look into finding a way to break Sleipnir's curse. Not that I mind him being an eight-legged stallion. But… I'd like him to have a choice in his appearance."

"That sounds reasonable. How are we going to do it?"

"We?"

"Your team; you know, the Avengers? If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

Loki smiled, pulling himself to his feet. "Thank you, Tony. I am… glad to have you as a friend. Please, excuse me. I wish to finish reading to my son."

"Goodnight, Loki, and if you need me, just give Jarvis a yell," Tony said, waving to the god. He waited until the door was firmly closed before levering himself up. He stretched, trying to withhold a yawn, and heard a few cracks and pops. Cursing under his breath, he started back towards the elevator.

"Tony," a heavy rumble intoned. Thor had one hand braced against the doorframe of his apartment, the other clutching a heavy, leather-bound book. "May I borrow a few moments of your time?"

Tony darted a look at the door Loki had disappeared into and then shrugged; because what the hell, he could do the whole 'wise and sympathetic mentor/guidance counsellor for Norse gods' for another hour or so. He followed Thor into the apartment and let the door close behind him with a soft click. Sitting down on the couch next to Thor, he rested his hands on his knees and waited.

Thor was drumming his fingers against the book's cover, frowning. "As you may have guessed," he began in a tired voice, "I am not as studious as my brother. When we were younger, while he spent his time in the library, I preferred to practise fighting with my friends. But even I knew that the wisdom of our elders should not be ignored." He waved the book at Tony. "This tome is one of the few I possess and it is my favourite. It is a collection of tales regarding the greatest warriors in the history of the Nine Realms, even those who are not Asgardian."

"That sounds… interesting," Tony hedged.

"Aye, much advice can be gleamed from its pages. It was often a guide for my adventures." Thor smiled nostalgically, stroking the cover with his forefinger. "Thinking of what happened to my brother's children… I was wondering where my father might have kept Fenrir. He was such a large pup when they took him away… and, of course, they would want to make sure no one stumbled upon him, especially not Loki. It seemed impossible. A place so hidden that it had never been depicted on any map, or accessible to just any adventurer who happened to wander through its entrance. For much time I thought they had merely killed Fenrir despite their oath, because how could they simply hide him? And then, one night as I glanced through these well-worn pages, I remembered a story so ancient and unknown that only the royal librarians and those they serve know of it.

"A warrior, an ancestor of mine, had ventured out into the wilds of a small, uncharted planet. He had left without his companions after they had quarrelled; you see, he had a very… wild temper, which brought him no small means of misfortune. Alone, the trials he faced were much worse than they should have been. It is said that he fought monsters unlike anything in the Nine Realms. They were vicious, malicious, nightmarish creatures made to bring death and suffering. He was forced to retreat many a time, with barely any flesh left upon his bones. Near the end of his journey, and most certainly his mortal coil, he stumbled upon an… opening, I suppose you would call it. Desperate for a moment's reprieve he hurried inside. He followed a passageway lit only by the soft glow of crystals that grew from the ceiling, and came upon a massive cavern. It was larger than any beast he had ever seen, larger than the entirety of Asgard even. He could hear water in the distance, and saw bushes bearing fruits of all shapes and colours. He was nearly delirious with joy, for a moment he thought he was in Valhalla. He stayed there many nights as he rested and healed, he might have considered staying forever, but he had a wife waiting for him and little ones who would miss him.

"He assured himself that he would return at a later date, perhaps with his family and companions in tow, and set to readying himself for the journey back. To make sure he would remember where the entrance was, he carved symbols into some pebbles and buried them alongside the opening. In his journal, the very last entry, he wrote 'I must return to that paradise if it is the last thing I do'."

"Did he?"

Thor shook his head. "His companions found him dead near the Bifrost landing site. It seems in his haste he forgot to be wary of the monsters still lurking in the forest."

"Well, that sucks."

"Aye. A tragic ending for such an esteemed man," Thor said in agreement. "But I have been thinking that, if you were trying to hide something – or someone – that you didn't want anyone to find, a hidden cave on a planet filled with monsters would be a good place to start."

"Wait. How long have you been planning on breaking Fenny out?"

Thor smiled guiltily. "Since the sun first set?" he offered.

"Uh huh. I'm beginning to see the family resemblance between you and Loki. I mean that in the nicest way," Tony said.

Thor let out a half-hearted laugh, shaking his head. "Thank you. So, would you help me?"

"Sure. But are we gonna include Loki?"

"My brother cannot leave the planet, and neither can I."

"Oh. That's a problem."

"I trust that Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three would take up the challenge if I asked them."

"But?"

"It is dangerous. More dangerous than any adventure we have ever been on. And… It does not feel just for me to send them into such horror when I cannot follow. It is my quest, and yet I shall carry none of the risk."

Tony frowned, twisting so that he was facing Thor. He thought the god's words over carefully, piecing together his response. "It's not your fault. I'm a hundred percent sure that, if it weren't for all the magic-y mumbo jumbo keeping you here, you'd be first into the fray. We'd have to have the Hulk drag your ass out of there if things went bad before we finished. Besides, you aren't forcing them to go, are you? Them choosing to go on this mission for you is no different than if you were going for Loki. Plus, you got the Avenger's too! We can have a meeting and talk it out. You aren't alone in this, Thor."

Thor smiled widely, turning to pull Tony into a tight (though thankfully not bone-crushing) hug. "Thank you, my friend. You are truly a heroic and wise man!"

"Didn't Steve tell you? Giving me compliments only encourages me. So how 'bout a few more?"


End file.
